


the true gift

by anon_drabble



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Baehee (Mystic Messenger), Baehee is our queen, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Lesbian Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon_drabble/pseuds/anon_drabble
Summary: it's the birthday chat event and look, baehee always needs more smutty content. so a smutty birthday.it's pure fluff and smut.i also really love the headcanon of mine that jaehee is actually more of the dominant one in their relationship. this didn't really come through in the fic as i intended but hey now the idea is out there so let's see some pushy baehee fics please. 😂
Relationships: Kang Jaehee/Main Character (Mystic Messenger)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 115





	the true gift

Jaehee couldn't believe her luck of having been given two tickets to Zen's new musical, The Ssumthing. She had brought MC with her, the perfect date. While MC and Jaehee hadn't spoken candidly about their relationship and intentions, Jaehee had no doubt that MC knew how Jaehee really felt. They just had been tiptoeing around the topic. But Jaehee was more than ready to change that. Especially that night. Being in the VIP seats for Zen's show, they had been given champagne to drink. Not enough to make either of them drunk but Jaehee also used it as an excuse to cling slightly to MC as they made their way back to Jaehee's apartment.

"We'll go back to your place and have a cup of coffee to clear our heads," MC was saying. "And then I'll head back home."

Not if Jaehee had anything to say about it. While the woman had no feelings for Zen other than admiration and friendship, she always found his raw and emotional performances a little…exhilarating. Previously, she'd always gone home alone, and either took an unsatisfying cold shower or simply relieved herself. But now MC was here.

Reaching Jaehee's apartment took no time and soon MC had brewed them both cups of Jaehee's favorite coffee. They sat together on the couch and for a time, discussed the musical, the plot, the songs, all of it. But Jaehee watched whenever MC took a sip of the coffee. Watching her lips, wondering how that coffee tasted inside MC's mouth. Dreaming of finding traces of its flavor across MC's tongue. Jaehee could hardly stand waiting but she also wanted MC mostly or completely sober for this. So she endured the agony of watching the coffee slowly disappear. 

When MC finally reached the bottom of her cup, Jaehee smoothly finished hers, simulateously placing her mug down on the table while sliding closer to MC. She looked into MC's eyes, taking the other woman's hand in her own, rubbing the soft skin on the back of her hand.

"MC, you know how dear you are to me. You're one of the most important people in my life," Jaehee began. MC smiled shyly but nodded her agreement. "I very much want to know more about you, become closer to you." Jaehee caught the shallow intake of breath MC tried to hide. She saw the pink creep to her cheeks. She felt her core heat, desperate to finally act on those feelings. To kiss MC and hold her body against her. To explore her with her fingers and tongue. MC subconsciously licked her lips which just ignited Jaehee more. What would it be like to take that lower lip in her teeth while MC lay bare beneath her? Jaehee leaned a little closer, eyeing MC hungrily. "MC, have you ever been with a woman?" she asked suddenly, her previous speech forgotten in her lust. MC shook her head no but didn't back away. Jaehee dared to reach a hand up, brushing MC's hair back. "Would you like to? Be with me? Physically?" she asked, her voice lower, barely containing herself.

MC had barely gotten the word, "Yes," out before Jaehee lunged in. She planted her lips against MC's, slipping her hands up around MC's neck. MC had a split second of surprise but quickly joined Jaehee in the kiss. To be honest, it was more easy than Jaehee had expected to get MC to this point. Perhaps Jaehee hadn't been the only one dreaming of the other. Jaehee traced the underside of MC's jawline with her thumb and felt a small shiver from MC. Jaehee took the moment to push her tongue into MC's mouth. And just as she'd imagined, she tasted the coffee. But more than that, it was the taste of MC. MC brought herself closer to Jaehee, more cautious in her movements but nonetheless interested. Jaehee coaxed one of MC's arms to go around Jaehee's waist.

They kissed until it was hard to breathe, trying to time their inhalations so as to not have to stop kissing. But soon both were unable to maintain that control. Jaehee had to touch more of MC. That small taste had sparked an addiction. She kissed her way down to MC's neck, exploring her way until she felt MC grip her tighter when Jaehee found the right spot. Jaehee lavished the spot with gentle caresses of her tongue before forming a bruise on the spot. 

"MC," Jaehee whispered into her neck. "I've dreamed of this, of you being mine."

"I've always...ah!" MC gasped when Jaehee bit harder but leaned into Jaehee more. "I've always been yours," MC finished. "I just didn't know you'd feel the same way."

Jaehee pulled back from the forming bruise and looked at MC's flushed face with a smile. "Well, no more doubts. No more waiting," she said, guiding MC's hand up to encourage her to touch Jaehee's breast. Both women blushed at the feeling but Jaehee went back to finding the sensitive spots of MC's neck and shoulders. She knew when she'd found the proper place when she felt MC squeeze. Jaehee could feel her lust growing more and more and her hands began creeping down MC's body. MC never objected, just leaned against Jaehee and tried to keep up as well as she could. Jaehee soon pulled MC into her lap, making MC straddle Jaehee. MC took the initiate to lift her shirt, pulling it over her head. Jaehee wasted no time in kissing her breasts, pushing the bra aside to reach the nipple. MC squirmed, rubbing herself against Jaehee. Jaehee heard her name moaned and she couldn't stop herself. She pushed her hand up MC's skirt, rubbing the space between MC's thighs. She heard MC moan and gasp, her hips bucking automatically into Jaehee's hands. Jaehee felt the damp underwear, pleased that she wasn't the only one enjoying the experience. She focused on pleasing MC, timing her licks and soft nibbles on MC's breast and teasing her entrance. Jaehee never moved past the underwear but showered attention everywhere that MC had likely never been touched. MC quickly unraveled, her hips jerking, unknowingly trying to grind against Jaehee's fingers, the lust and desire controlling MC. Jaehee, too, could barely restrain herself as she watched MC try to thrust herself onto Jaehee's fingers. MC was the louder one, whining, groaning Jaehee's name, begging her. Jaehee panted, her own hips lifting of their own accord. She doubled her efforts, rewarding MC's patience. MC came undone thanks to Jaehee and she sagged against her partner to catch her breath. Jaehee slowed but wasn't done with MC yet. She slowly kissed MC, more and more deeply as MC recovered. Soon, MC was reacting to everything again. Jaehee pulled away, removing her hand from between MC's thighs. She licked the residue as MC watched, half-lidded, eyes filled with wanting.

"Bedroom?" Jaehee asked with a knowing smile. MC eagerly nodded. "Can you walk?"

MC tried to slide off Jaehee's lap, finding her legs weak and uncertain. Jaehee was quick to catch her. "With help," MC said with a small laugh. That was a side effect MC hadn't quite imagined but she found it rather amazing. Jaehee helped MC to the bedroom, closing the door behind them. Jaehee quickly began to strip her layers off as MC watched, transfixed.

"Well?" Jaehee asked once she was done, completely naked and crawling toward MC with a predatory look. MC quickly pulled off her skirt and undergarments, reaching out to pull Jaehee close.

Jaehee pushed MC onto her back. The other woman moved more boldly now, her hands seeking more of Jaehee's body. But Jaehee knew her goal. She touched MC's entrance again, no longer blocked by the underwear. She almost casually breached the lips, MC gasping and raking her nails across Jaehee. Her back arched at her first intrusion but MC only looked at Jaehee excitedly, nearly manic.

But Jaehee paused and MC frowned slightly. She sat up on her elbows. "Did you want to stop?" she asked Jaehee.

Jaehee shook her head. "I want all of you, MC. I've never felt so strongly about anyone," she said. "But part of me wants to savor this. Go slowly." She eased the tip of her finger inside MC, a slow torture. "But the rest of me wants to devour you completely," she said.

MC leaned up to plant a kiss on Jaehee. "Take all of me. I want you to wreck me until I'm sobbing your name. Because I'm already addicted to you," MC purred. The words worked as MC watched that haze of lust settle back over Jaehee. She slipped off her elbows when Jaehee moved her finger further in.

Jaehee felt her way inside MC slowly, stretching her fingers, watching every reaction of her partner. MC gripped Jaehee tightly, wanting the night to never end. But neither wanted to hold back anymore. MC used all her strength to reach down and try to push a finger inside Jaehee. Jaehee gasped, the sound turning to a moan. She hadn't expected MC to grow so bold so quickly. She grinned down at the other woman, adding a second finger to her first. At first, MC couldn't keep up but Jaehee was happy to slowly unravel MC, to make her beg for her. Soon enough, she started a rhythm, thrusting fingers in and out, curling inside MC, feeling her walls constrict, the warmth comforting as much as invigorating.

"Jaehee!" MC cried, her toes clenching the bedsheets. "Kiss me, please! I love you, Jaehee…"

Jaehee would never refuse the request. "I love you, too, MC," she said, kissing her. She pushed her fingers, slowly dragging them along MC's walls. MC moaned in the kiss and Jaehee felt the signifying clench. This time, MC recovered more quickly as Jaehee tried to crawl off.

"We're not done," MC said, out of breath. "I want more."

Jaehee could barely believe the stamina. "More?" she asked with a slightly devious grin. "Like this?" She moved her way down MC's body, taking a slow and deliberate lick when she reached MC's slick entrance. MC quickly responded to that, nearly screaming out Jaehee's name. Jaehee's tongue slid inside easily, the wet warmth welcoming her. Jaehee resituated herself, to put her at a better angle to give MC what she wanted. she moved deeply, trying to fill MC as much as possible.

MC's eyes fluttered open to see Jaehee's body kneeling beside her. Her face was still buried between MC's thighs. But within easy reach, MC could practically feel the heat from Jaehee's own entrance. Without warning, MC plunged her fingers in, causing Jaehee to yell and sag into MC. She looked back only briefly as MC continued, then settled herself down to let MC work her fingers while Jaehee pushed her to her third climax of the night.

They moved together, MC being far rougher with her fingers than Jaehee ever expected but she loved it. She dug in, thrusting and moving as though she was already well-practiced with a woman. Jaehee muffled her screams into MC's core. MC forced the orgasm from Jaehee, reaching inside her and pulling it out as if she had put it there in the first place. She was brought to dizzying heights and yanked back down, leaving her head spinning. Her vision swam, her mind jumbled with images of MC and dreams of feeling that euphoria from her again, but Jaehee still lapped at MC, her tongue slowly moving from inside MC to the clit and back in again. Jaehee focused on soothing MC's raw insides but still brought another flood from MC, leaving the girl exhausted on the bed.

Jaehee barely had strength to stand herself but she dragged her body to the bathroom, wet a rag and returned to MC, lovingly cleaning her partner. They both focused on the aftercare of the other until they collapsed into bed. MC curled herself around Jaehee, giving her soft kisses everywhere. "Happy birthday, Jaehee. I love you."

Jaehee blinked and laughed. "I almost forgot it was my birthday. I was just so happy being with you."

"You'll always be with me, now. You've always had my heart, after all."

"And this birthday, I got the rest. You're the best present of all," Jaehee murmured sleepily.

"No," MC said, petting Jaehee's hair as she fell asleep. "You're the real gift here."

**Author's Note:**

> gonna continue to do my best to provide more smutty, sexy baehee content out there. my first jaehee smut got such a response, it's really inspired me to keep writing more. thank you for reading and for loving our beautiful baehee with me. 💛


End file.
